Got Dumped? Serena Version
by K.Le-i-gh.B
Summary: Serena is a girl on the edge. Actually, she’s in fulltilt emotional meltdown. Her Barbie dreams are lying in matters after she caught her hunky ken banging another doll. More inside, funny story, worth reading, promise.
1. When Everything Goes WRONG!

**Got Dumped? (Serena Version)  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Summary:** Serena is a girl on the edge. Actually, she's in full-tilt emotional meltdown. Her Barbie dreams are lying in matters after she caught her hunky ken banging another doll.

Serena finds herself on t he street - the Hollywood Walk of fame, to be precise - with no love and no plans except a half-baked quest (courtesy of a goofy fortune-teller) to "find the white pony"

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! I don't own the Sailor Moon in any way, including the characters. I also DON'T OWN the movie 'Dirty Love' which I used for my main idea of a story line. Other then that, this story is mine, not much, but still. So PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Genre: **Comedy

**Rating**: M – May, most definitely, contain course language, mild violence, and some sexual references! So if you're unsure what makes guys different from chicks, please don't read, just a warning. So please enjoy!

**Chapter 1: **When everything goes Wrong!

**A/N** – okay, if there is anything you don't understand or something please don't be afraid to ask me. I'm not gunna bite, not like I can anyways :(

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. AND PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT AND WRONG, AS I CAN ONLY LEARN FROM MY MISTAKES. THANK-YOU.

Also, i know some characters are out of character, but this is my story, and that's how they need to be. But please do read my story casue it's funny, and it's worth it... and please do review.

* * *

Two people, holding hands, on the beach side walk, just being themselves, enjoying life and each others company. A guy and a girl. The guy is shirtless, wearing his black board shorts; he has short white hair, dark blue eyes. His body is tan and muscled. The women is smaller then him, white, long blond hair, bright sapphire blue eyes, she is wearing her black bikini.

Now their on the beach, under a wharf, kissing, enticing each others feelings towards one another. Then she speaks subconsciously to you, the readers.

"_Love is so great, it's almost unreal. Feel bad for the people who can't find it. _

_You, we've all met the types who try and convince their co-workers that their fine with out it, Then you take a look at their cubicle and see heart shaped frames all over their desks with pictures of their 3 legged cat named Bob. Not me, not any more, I've payed my dues. _

_Old people always say, 'You meet the one, you'll now'. Well their right, I mean when I met __Diamond, oh, I felt like, I felt like the butterflies in bellow, set off free from their cobwebs and started fluttering again. He was the one. My only one."_

Then the couple start walking on the beach, where the waves are coming and hugging the shore. Just walking hand in hand, of into the sunset. Perfect. Romantic. LOVE!

_**BACK TO REALITY **_

The woman from the beach is now standing in the middle of the Hollywood walk of fame. She's wearing black washed jeans, black corset like top and a light blue jacket. She looks distort. Trying to figure something out in her mind, then… she starts sobbing, then saying "OH MY GOD" louder and louder. Jumping around the street, acting like a crazy ass nut case. Jumping on to the bars of a closed shop, then on the ground, lying in a ball. Slowly she gets up, still sobbing, crawling to the middle again "No NO, I don't get it". Kicking and punching the air once more.

Two hookers are now walking by. Fishnets on, with large leather chunky knee high 'come fuck me' boots, tight short, SHORT pants on both, their asses totally falling out the bottom, and tops that mise well be bras! They look at the women on the ground. Saying nothing, just walking past her, as if to say, "What's her fucking problem", but just walk past.

That's when the blond looks up at them and "Hey wait. Are you guys hiring? Because no one cars about love anymore, so why not have sex and get paid for it, you know" the hookers look at her, not even bothering, they walk off.

"Oh come on. Who cares if my vigina falls off with all the diseases out there! I'd take some open sores" that's when a guys walks up the street from behind her and she notices him.

"Oh… you want some of this" she said shaking her ass – she's still on the ground on her hands and knees btw – the guys just looks at her, "huh" what-the-fuck is on his facial expression.

"Come on, I've got what it takes" she said smacking her ass. But the guy walks away with a 'phew, yeah', she watches him go, "no, okay" she says starting to sob again.

She then gets up off the ground and starts doing her crazy metal breakdown scene. Screaming while trying to punch the air… real nice, aye. Then she goes and hugs the tree that is in front of her, "ohhhh" she says, then turning her head to the left, her face turns to a look of hate, so she un-hugs the tree and starts waling towards a man. He is a bum. Drinking some rum in a brown paper bag. She grabs his jacket at the collar and shakes him, yelling "OH MY GOD!" them she turns serious, still holding the mans jacket "I still can't get last night out of my head". Then shacking him again, "Diamond… Diamond and that little… wait" she said slowly un-gripping the guy, she goes for the smoke in his left hand. "What was he name" she said before taking a drag of the smoke, "Oh yea… WHORE" she said with a smirk, remembering the scene from last night.

_**Flash back **_

"Hey baby, I'm home" she said walking into the kitchen, wearing the same as before. She put her shoulder bag on to the table bench "they payed me 200 bucks to take a picture of a pink poodle" she said trying to remember what it looked like.

Then going to the fridge she takes out a Chinese take away box and smelt it, now with an awful look on her face, "Diamond, is this Mooshoe still good" she said while moving the chop sticks inside in search for anything. She then headed towards their bedroom about to eat.

But before she can even bring her hand up, she sees him. Her boyfriend, Diamond. He's on the bed having sex with some blond bimbo. He's standing with her on the edge of the bed. He's banging away… touching himself while the other hands hold one of her legs up.

Then while he stokes his head, still banging harder, he looks up from pleasure, only to see someone at the door of their bedroom. He looks surprised, yet not sure to do. Then while still pumping away, even though he got caught, he talks to her, giving her a I-don't-care-I-just-got-caught kinda smile, "oh, hey baby… come on" he said while taking his eye sight away from her and starts banging harder on the chick he was fucking.

She now looks confused. Just standing there watching him… then he talks again, "I'm sorry" in a low seductive voice and a I-know-you-know-I-know-I-was-caught kinda smile just about to orgasm. But then she shakes her head no, and then she takes, "Because we got it Tuesday, and there's pork in it" she said disgusted looking at the Mooshoe in her hands, then scrunching her nose, "I'm gunna, … yep" she said about to cry, turning away from the bedroom door.

_**End of Flash B**__**ack **_

Now she's back on the middle of the street, her mascara and eyes liner smudging, slowly making its ways to down her cheeks. She's walking. She's still crying as hard as ever, especially since remembering last night scene.

As she walks she stops in font of a fortune teller place, "palmistry teller". She stops crying and looks confused, should she, or should she not?

Then she cries again as she enters the shop. As she enters a women speaks "you're late" she now looks surprised, yet disturbed. The women is old, about 50 maybe. Wearing what gypsies wears. Baggy cloths with lots of dangly jinglys. Red hair, bright blue eyes, "I've been waiting. Sit down" she instructs looking at the chair in front of her, "come on sit down" she now said using both her hands to direct her, "give my you're hands" that's when the blond starts walking towards her bring her hands forward, placing them in the others hand and taking a seat.

Now seated, the fortune teller speaks "you are such a lost soul" the blond nods, "You are in pain, some one hurt you, some one ripped your heart out and played badmin with it" now shocked the blond sits down, takes her hand a places it over her mouth, "yes" she said surprisingly, then the other spoke again "this man hurt you" the she nods, "it's a dark spirit with blackness all around him. But wait…" she said looking up to her right.

The blond looks in confusion and asks, "what" sounding as if she was thinking this women was psycho. The physic now looks happy, "I see a white pony. He stands alone. His spirit is very bright" the blond now fully turn her head to the fortune teller, with a look of hope on her face, but the physic continues, "he runs towards you… and …and…" then pauses, unsure of what to say. "And" the blond asks in hope, "Oh you turn away" the women said in annoyance "I hate that part" she said totally annoyed now. Now curious the blond speaks "why'd I turn away?" looking disappointed. The physic answers, "Because you have to learn the lessons before you can ride the white pony" she said shaking her head as If she had said this a million times. The blond now looks distorted once again, then she looks as if 'I don't get it', "White pony" she says thinking out loud, "can't it be a white stallion, or something" she says unhappy with a frown. "No it's the white pony that you will ride into the sunset" the old lady said while drifting her hands in a dream like statement "only then can you have a happy ending you desire. But first you have to believe, and you have to learn the lessons that come before."

The blond now looks at her and asks "what kind of lessons?" The women answers, "Your own spirit, not that bright yet. It needs its roots done. But your close, first though, you must go through more pain, before your heart can find true happiness" the blond in thinking, speaks "well that just sucks" she said scrunching her nose again, the women speaks, "well it only gets worse"

"You've gotta be kidding me",

"What do I look like? A comedian? If you don't pay attention, if you don't listen to your inner psychic voice, if you choose the wrong path, the wrong situation, if you think you can do it all on your own" but was cut off.

The blond now totally confused "what?"

"If you ignore all the signs, love will never find it's way into your heart" she said softly and caringly "you'll live a lonely, desperate, isolated, miserable existence" she said wide eyed, "I would not wanna be you", the blond now looks shocked, starting to cry again.

She quickly leaves the store and pulls out her cell phone dialling a number.

* * *

Ohhhhh…. Who does she call?!?!? Well anyways, stay tuned for next chapter, she's on a man hunt for a good idea… oh yes… hehe

Well go and review now, cause you know you want to… hehehe, tell me what you think, and yea.

Katie :)


	2. Finding A Date

**Got Dumped? (Serena Version)  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Summary:** Serena is a girl on the edge. Actually, she's in full-tilt emotional meltdown. Her Barbie dreams are lying in matters after she caught her hunky ken banging another doll.

Serena finds herself on the street - the Hollywood Walk of fame, to be precise - with no love and no plans except a half-baked quest (courtesy of a goofy fortune-teller) to "find the white pony".

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! I don't own the Sailor Moon in any way, including the characters. I also DON'T OWN the movie 'Dirty Love' which I used for my main idea of a story line. Other then that, this story is mine, not much, but still. So PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Rating**: M – May, most definitely, contain course language, mild violence, and some sexual references! So if you're unsure what makes guys different from chicks, please don't read, just a warning. So please enjoy!

**Chapter 2: **Finding the date

**A/N** this story is finished, but it was way long to put in one chapter, so yea. i think maybe 8 chappies, but i dunno. hopefully every day, or 2 days a new chapter is out, i just have to re-read and make sure all grammer and that stuff is okay. but anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

She quickly leaves the store and pulls out her cell phone dialling a number.

Suddenly a women in a dark purpley pink Saturn bed wakes up. She has long blond hair, big bright blue eyes, and is wearing a pale blue sleeping mask over her eyes. Her phone is ring. She grunts, almost sounding like she was having an erotic dream. Grabbing the phone blindly she picks it up and pulls it to her ear "who's… about…" she breaths out.

"Hey Mina, it's Serena."

"swleeping. wadcha time" Mina mumbles

Serena takes her phone from her ear and looks at it, then placing it back to her ear shaking her head, "10 am" she bluntly says.

"WHAT!?!?" Mina says pushing the mask off her eyes to her forehead now looking the phone. Angrily, but in a low voice, as she just woke up, "WHY?" then places it back on her ear.

"I never knew how beautiful it was in the morning" Serena said as if in a dream. "Birds chirping, smell of ass on holly wood boulevard." Now as if she got a great idea, "Hey. You wanna go jogging? Yea let's jog" she said.

Now getting angry Mina scrunches her nose, "Are you on crack Serena? I am not jogging"

"Please" she said as if to cry

"Have you seen my boobs lately?"

"Yea their pretty"

"Of coarse they are. And you know why?" Mina said pulling the phone closer to mouth, yelling louder "Because I don't fucking jog!" Putting the phone back to her ear, "Besides I have my Animal Kingdom Audition in a couple of hours" she said patting the right place under her eyes.

Now in a smile, Serena asks, "Wanna go shopping?"

Thinking about it, Mina answers, "okay"

_**AT THE STORE **_

Serena and Mina are now in a shoe store. Checking out shoes of course. Serena is wearing the same jeans and top, but left her jacket in Mina's car. She is sitting down with a mirror in her hand fixing her make up. Mina is wearing a light blue long sleeved - that are rolled up to her elbows - with a low 'V' cut front and back shirt, with a mini yellow tartan skirt of dark green and dark blues and white. Mina then makes her way over to Serena with a shoe in her hand.

"Geez Serena, he's a cock sucking, loser jerk. You know every time something like this happens, it seriously makes me consider lesbianism" Mina said trying the shoe on.

Serena now looks atMina, "You can't even stand looking at your own vigina" she said confused

"That's not true. I just had to figure out which department did what" Mina said

Serena now raising a brow as if to say 'total blond'

"Hey" Mina says annoyed. Then changing subject, "Maybe now you can concentrate more on you work now" with a smile

Serena now sobbing again, "I have been concentrating. It just takes awhile to go from sandwich ad, to dog shows, to vanity covers, just doesn't happen over night" now realizing, gasping "Oh now"

"What?" Mina said moving her eyes side to side saying 'continue, don't keep me waiting'

"I left my camera's, my lenses, my tripods, my gels, everything. I left my future at Diamond's" Serena said with a, I-cant-believe-it look.

"Oh now" Mina said trying to sound sad, but not look at Serena, as she knew what her friend was gunna say next.

Now looking at Mina smiling, battering her eyelids, Mina talks, "NO… no I am not going over to his house"

"Well I'm not going to his house" Serena said, then an idea come, "Lita" she whispered.

_**BEAUTY SALON **_

There is a women dressed in a purple pink jump suit with half her boobs falling out. She had bright green eyes, and her long brown hair is braided in corn braids and she's on the phone. In the back ground were purple walls and a picture of 'Prince'.

"Ahhhh… heeelll na" Lita said, pausing, listening to the person on the other line, now surprised, "For real… Oh gurl…you know I'll get your get stuff gurl… mmm…nar… nar… anr, I ain't gunna beat his ass. I can't speak for Darien though" she said laughing. While during this time Lita was during something that looked like applying something to something in a brush stoke kinda way, then she grabbed a piece of material and was moving her hands back and forth, as if rubbing "Though that shit would be funning right" she said taking a breath and pulling the material off with a 'rip' noise and a yell… yep… she's a beauty therapist, specializing in waxing. On the material was hair in a triangle shape, "yea… I gotta go" she said looking quickly, and guilty.

Back in the shoe shop Serena closes her phone and looks hopeful biting her bottom lip. Them walking towards Mina, she looked unsure, "what the hell are you doing?".

Mina was 'trying' on a pair of shoes. She's standing, but one leg is bought up on the chair and she bending. Looking seductive. With her long legs and her short shirt, now with a leg on the chair, what a nice sight for any guy! Right?

Shaking her butt lightly and stoking her legs, Mina looks to a guy across the store, "Hot Bacon, 3 o'clock". The guy who is sitting in a waiting chair behind them reading a newspaper. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt and light blue jeans, with white sneakers.

Taking a gasp Serena says "That's not bacon. That's porter house" she said looking at Mina weird.

"Oh no" she says disappointed bringing her leg down, "He's wearing sneakers" letting a breath go "you can have him!"

Laughing, Serena walks to Mina's side, "Fuck that! I'm not going to that world" she said as he looked over their way, and them looking his way. "It's going to be a very long time before Serena goes searching for another Dick!" Serena said turner to face Mina in a I'm-not-stupid kinda face.

"The best medicine is to get back out there" Mina said turning to Serena, then back to the guy, "There's nothing wrong with a little bit of sex to help mend the pain. Remember the last time when we were all single, we had sex with everyone" Mina said trying to remember.

Grabbing Mina's shoulders, making her turn towards Serena, she speaks, "Mina, Brad Pitts throbbing cock couldn't help me right now! Nothing in this world could heal this pain that i'm goi…" she said about to cry, then something hit her, gasping at a thought

"What?" Mina asked, unsure

"Do you remember how jealous Diamond would get when any guy would get near me?"

_**Flash back **_

She's wearing a blue hospital like patient suit - she's at the doctors though - and she's lying on the table on her back with her legs spread and knees bent. Then her boyfriend walked through the door, "hey baby…. What?" he said cracking his fingers, causing her to bring her head up, and the doctor to look who was at the door.

"Duuddee" he said grabbing the doctor's collar, ignoring Serena's cries telling him to stop. Diamond then banging the doctor up against the wall he asks "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The doctor looks unsure, "pap smear" he said holding up the stick used for par smears.

_**End of Flash back **_

"Yeah… he would go ape shit…" Mina said

"Exactly" Serena said, making Mina screech in her throat, "If I show up at Diamonds Fashion Show tonight with another guy, mauling him, his inside will be eating up almost as much as mine did. The best revenge… revennngee …. How do I look" Serena said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Unsure of what to say… Mina goes with anything… "Like a summer flowers that got rained on and got stung by a bee" saying this caused Serena to lose her smile to a 'not what I wanted to hear, but okay' kinda look. So Mina encourages her, "Go, go, go" she said.

So Serena turns from Mina and starts walking towards the guy. The guys look as her, then smiles when he sees her coming over towards him, so he gets up, but she speaks first.

"Hi…" she said playing with her hands "I was just sitting over there with my friend and saw that you were kinda staring…" then pauses "at me" she said pointing at herself. The guy nods.

"Yea I was staring at you..." he admitted with a smile causing her to giggle. Then out of the blue, "What are you doing for lunch?" he asks

"Nutten" she said smiling hugely

"Nutten.." he copied, "Oh, well do you like Chinese?"

She just looked at him, "huh?"

"Chinese… Chinese food?" he re-instated, "chicken shalmeen, Mooshow Pork, like you know…" he said

But those words… hit her… then slowly… with hate… "Moo-shoo…" remembering back to her ex-boyfriend crewing another girl, then back to reality.

Upon seeing her face, the guy says, "If you don't like Chinese, we can always just arr.." but was cut off

"No…" she said strained "no.. umm… what are you doing tonight?" she asked instead "Do you wanna go with me to this Fashion Show with me" but was cut off when an older looking women walked up to him asking "sweetheart, do you have your gold card, I seemed to have left.. mine.. at home.." she said looking at Serena, then asking, "who's this?" looking back at the men.

Then he states with out a care in the world, "Oh.. arhh, I dunno… some bimbo hitting on me" he said with a smirk. But as he did Serena slapped him across the face, causing the other women to gasp and hit Serena, then coming back, Serena slapped the women, then the guy slapped Serena, so she slapped him back, but instead, he slapped the women he was with, but when he realized, he went down to help her.

_**BREAKING AND ENTERING **_

Lita, the women from the wax salon, is standing on front of a huge house, patrolling, if you will, to make sure no one sees that her and Darien were attempting Breaking and entering. Lits's wearing ligh blue wash jeans and a white tank top that said 'Got Ho's' with pale pink high heels and a lot of gold chains around her neck wearing a hat – cap - and a smoke in her hand.

"Bitch… hurry that shit up…" Lita said all gangster while turning around to face Darien. He was at the door trying to pick the lock. He had short black hair, dark midnight blue eyes, he was wearing a green army pattern hoodie, a black shirt, and jeans with black shoes.

"It's not like I do this for a living" Darien said sarcastically. But when Lita heard she was like… "oh… shit" which made Darien jump in surprise, "what" he said, but as he run from the door he looked at Lita, who was laughing her head off, "I can't even believe you fell for that shit…" she said.

Darien just looked down shaking his head, "haha, very funny Lita". She just smiled then started walking towards the door. When she got there she got into a fight position and bang, she broke the glass penal that was near the door handle, looking back at Darien, she's like, "sees how it's done" then she opened the door. Darien just threw his hands up and said "yea… That's what I was gunna do…" then followed her inside.

When Lita and Darien got inside they stopped at the picture that was over the wall, completely covering the wall, painted on. It was of Diamond in nothing but a town wrapped around his hips while he twisted a towel in his hands, smiling as if he was the best looking guy around, and he knew it.

Both Lita and Darien looked at each other in disgrace and both went "ewwe…. That's nasty"

Then Lita spoke, "pheesh, look at him thinking he's all good and shit…this is exactly why I don't date models" she said taking another drag of her smoke in hand.

"I don't see what she saw in the guy" Darien said pointing at the picture of Diamond.

"Well don't worry… it's all over now… we can all kiss Diamonds skank ass goodbye…. Now get her shit and lets go" she said waving her hand as if dismissing him "I've gotta call my baby daddy" she said taking another drag and dropping in on the carpet and squishing it in with her feet as she left the room, but Darien looked at it, "you… the…" but then forgot about it. It was only diamonds carpet, right.

As he turned away he noticed in the corner of the room on a little side table all of Serena's camera's and lenses, but they where broken, all he could say was "Holly Shit" as he picked them up and looked at the damage with a look of rage on his face.

_**Pause**_

A new BMW, silver convertible drove into a driveway right to the front door. As the driver got out it was Diamond. As he got out he was wearing black leather shoes, black leather, rather tight fitting pants, and a khaki green and dark blue tie die singlet that showed his arm muscles off. And to show how vein he was, he looked into his side mirror and flashed himself a sexy smile before heading inside.

Inside Darien was peeing on a leather jacket that was on the couch that looked very expensive. He didn't notice someone open the door and close it, so he kept peeing away. But it was indeed Diamond who came inside.

And as he closed the door, he noticed Darien peeing, as he walked closer and still wasn't noticed he spoke, "What the hell are you doing?" he sounded very annoyed and angry.

Darien then zipped up and turned to face Diamond and spoke, "What's up dawg" sounding gangster, but no reply, just a look of what-the-fuck, "what" he then said using a hand gesture, "You… You got a problem?... you wanna ah… dance here?... you wanna take this out side? Huh?... What's sup?" he said walking towards a guy that now looked confused.

"Just get the hell outta here" Diamond said puckering up as if trying to intimidate Darien, but instead Darein spoke again, "You fucked up. You had a rose but you had to go and pluck a weed. Then to go and make things worse, you go and fuck up all her camera equipment. What kind of sick bastard are you? That was her whole life you ass hole" he spat at him.

But Diamond didn't look moved, instead he just looked at Darien as if he was outta his mind, "she sucked at it any way" he said coldly and malice.

To this Darien just looked away at random spots trying not to lose his mind, but it wasn't working, so he was like, 'boo', 'wa', 'eh' and what ever, putting his face in Diamond's face trying to intimidate him, but it didn't work.

SO he pointed at him, "You and me bud, you and me" very firmly. But Diamond looked down at Darien and said, "when" even more firmly.

But Darien hesitated, "Someday…" but Diamond kept his eye on him, so he re-stated it, harder, "SOMEDAY!" But then Lita entered the room behind the.

"Wad up Dick?" she said with attitude running smoothly over her words, so Diamond turned to her, and she continued, "Just a lil warning, that ain't blooood on cho bed!" She then turned to Darien who saw a look of 'this ain't happening' on Diamond's face. "Let's go" Lita said more firmly then walking away, leaving Diamond to ponder, Darien left with Lita.

_**ANIMAL KINGDOM AUDITION **_

During the time of the braking and entering, Mina and Serena made their way to the Animal Kingdom Audition. They were both sitting next to each other in a hall way were other people waited too.

"Where you get non-stop excitement" Mina said practicing from the script, then turning to face Serena, "Thanks for coming with me. I told you we'd have better luck looking here" Mina said looking at the people around them.

"It can't be to hard to find one normal guy to use for one night" Serena asked questioning herself

"It's not hard at all" Mina re-assured. "They're begging to get used. That last guy was just a fluke. What fuck would ask some one out with their wife 2 feet away?" she said hazily.

"I don't get it Mina. I mean I gave my heart to Diamond. What made him need to be with another woman?" she said with a sad face

"That's easy! Penis insecurity" Mina said in a strong firm voice who got a 'huh' look from Serena. "When the penis doesn't get enough showmen ship, it has to remind it self that it's still an almighty tool, and that it can still make a woman moan, not one that got used to it like yours, but one from uncharted waters" Mina said nodding her head, but then her name was called to go in for her audition. "Right here honey" then she turned to Serena, "wish me luck". Serena bit her lip and said "good luck" as Mina got up from her seat and left.

As Mina left behind the door, Serena sat up from her slouch position and moved her hair back behind her ears with a sigh. Then looked in front of her. There was a row of guys, so she started from the right. The first guy was very tanned, solid, but not muscly. He was wearing an electric blue shirt and jeans. He had dark hair and pale green eyes and was picking his nose then put his finger in his mouth. Ewe, next guy please.

The next was very pale, he had dark hair, brown eyes, was wearing a pale green button up shirt with white lines and a pair of black pants. He was yawning, but when she looked further he was scratching his cock through his pants, not a pretty sight.

The next guy was looking at the guy next to him, who was also looking him, so obviously gays, so she paid no attention to other detailers.

Then the guy next to the gays was looking straight at her and had a huge smile on his face. He was white, green eyes, short blond hair, rather skinny, wearing a white button up shirt and jeans. And was obviously looking her up and down, then in a swash, he was now sitting next to her.

"How ya doing? I'm Mike" he said getting rather close to her.

"Hi!" was all Serena could say. She was busying thinking weather or not to take this guy, but then he spoke, "I think you're so totally gunna get this part" but she just looked at him smiling, "Aww thanks. But I'm not an actress"

"WHAT?!? You're so HOT" he said looking her up and down causing her to blush, "you're like smoken' hot". Serena blushed even more, "thanks" but he went on.

"Your like hot air popcorn popper hot", she said thanks again,

"Like hotter then exhaust hot", making her giggle,

"You're hotter then the devils pitchfork hot!". Serena looked at him now as if to say stop, but then he started to smell the air…

"what's that smell" he said causing Serena to start and sniff the air, "umm,.. I can't smell anything" she said… then he's like, "it's totally doing something to me… man what is that?", then he started to smell towards Serena, getting closer and closer sniffing at her hair, she looked shocked but also had a look of what-the-fuck-FREAK.

Then he spoke, "What is that beautiful scent you've got on?" he asked still sniffing. Then Serena's like, "deodorant".

But he put one hand around her face and bought his nose right to her hair, "To me is smells like…. Obsession"

Serena now totally freaked out, pushes him away, taking in breaths of, I-can't-believe-what-just-happened!

When she turned to face him again she saw Diamond and he was like, "hey baby", So she immediately grabbed him around his neck and started to strangle him, but it wasn't Diamond, it was that poor guy Mike. Then throwing him to the floor she started to strangle him more, causing the near by people to move away.

_**INSIDE THE AUDITION ROOM **_

Mina's now standing in front of a light blue screen on the stage. In front of her are two nerd looking guys. Nervously she takes a position and starts her audition.

"Here at the Animal Kingdom we bring you _non-stop excitement_" she said seductively towards the end. "In a world filled with lions, tigers and bears, _mmm, oh my_" she said sliding her hands from her hips to her butt, and back to her hips. "We bring you all of the farm with out any of the _danger_" then with her hands, as if pointing, she used them like claws, _"ROAR… roar… roar…"_ getting quieter and quieter, then continued, "Well maybe a little bit of the danger, so hold on to you seats everyone" she said while grabbing her ass, "Because we're bringing you heart stopping, club fighting, family action fun" she said slamming a fist into the other, "Yea.." she finished off.

The two guys that were watching her audition were both nerd looking. Both had big think ugly glasses on and were wearing boring green and grey suits with sneakers.

"That was just great" one said, "wonderful" said the other

"Really" Mina said not believing her ears, then letting a breath go, "Right on"

The guys then looked at each other, one asking "How long have you been in the business?"

"Longer then you can scream _'ROAR'_" she said doing her hand claw actions. Both men laughed to each other, in a good way, gasping

"Wow, you're a feisty little one" one said while the other giggles more

"Hey… are you guys single by any chance?" Mina asked out of curiosity, as she just got a really good idea.

Then the one before spoke again "As…as a matter of fact we… we both are"

"Really" she said surprised with a smile, "I'll be right back" then she left to the door.

While opening the door she yelled Serena's name out. In front of the door were all the people. Guys to the left, chicks to the right, and on the other side of the wall was Serena sitting by herself.

"Come on in here. They wanna meet you" Mina demanded

But Serena didn't want to, "Oh arhh, nar… I don't want to" she said.

Making a very angry Mina, "Just get your ass in here, hurry up" she said through gritted teeth, causing Serena to come in quickly.

When they came to the middle of the stage Mina spoke pointing towards the guys, "Serena, I would like you to meet our dates for tonight". The guys just giggled out of amazement, then waved to the girls. Mina waved back, Serena kinda giggled, as if to say this is a joke, right?

* * *

So… what cha think… next chapter is the Fashion Show, so it shall be good… hehe, and yes I know the characters are like TOTALLY out, but hey, this is my story!

Katie :)


	3. At the Fashion Show

**Got Dumped? (Serena Version)  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Summary:** Serena is a girl on the edge. Actually, she's in full-tilt emotional meltdown. Her Barbie dreams are lying in matters after she caught her hunky ken banging another doll.

Serena finds herself on the street - the Hollywood Walk of fame, to be precise - with no love and no plans except a half-baked quest (courtesy of a goofy fortune-teller) to "find the white pony".

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! I don't own the Sailor Moon in any way, including the characters. I also DON'T OWN the movie 'Dirty Love' which I used for my main idea of a story line. Other then that, this story is mine, not much, but still. So PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Rating**: M – May, most definitely, contain course language, mild violence, and some sexual references! So if you're unsure what makes guys different from chicks, please don't read, just a warning. So please enjoy!

**Chapter 3: **At the fashion show

* * *

In front of the building were the Fashion show was being held, was a red carpet and lots of people with of coarse, paparazzi.

Meanwhile Serena and Mina were in the bathroom. Serena was wearing a short dress. The front was like two strips of material that came from the waist and covered her bobs and tied behind her back like a halter neck. The dress was violet and mint green thick stripes with thinner black ones in between each colour. It was finished off by a pair of black heels. Her hair was done up in a high pony tale wither her hair in the tale massively curled and a peace of her fringe hanging out.

Mina was wearing a little black dress that came mid thigh with slits on both sides. It was a halter neck, and the front had a very, very low 'v' cut that finished just below the breasts. She had on black heels, and her hair was done in a big twist and fanned out the side.

Serena was banging her head on the mirror saying, "Why? Why? Why?" while Mina fixed her make up.

Serena was about to leave when Mina spoke, "Excuse me. The least you can do is thank me!"

Serena looked at her blankly, "For what?"

"We have dates" Mina said sounding very unappreciated

"Yeah. With two guys that are two chromosomes away from being Woody Allen!" Serena said coldly

Thinking, Mina spoke, "Woody is hot! And you know it! Remember in 'white men can't jump' and he took of his shirt and he looked all golden like the sun, then rising…" but was cut off. Serena couldn't believe her ears, was this bimbo for real?

"What are you talking about? I said Woody Allen"

Mina stopped, "oh… who's he?"

Then Serena took her hand holding onto Mina's chin, "Listen, if Richard gets on good look of this mug I'm with, then he'll piss in his pants and laugh… not be jealous… but laugh" then taking her hand away Mina spoke, "don't worry I have it figured. When he walks down that cat walk I'll shout his name out and you grab that mugs face and shove it down your blouse. Then when he looks he wont see his face, just some guy in your bosoms!" she said with a smirk. Making Serena smile, then they left the bathroom.

_**At the front of the club**_

"I'm going, I'm going okay… damn" Lita said as she and Darien walked to wards the front of the line.

Lita was wearing tight washed black jeans, high black boots, block tank top with big gold hoops and her hair in pig tails that are fizzed to the max.

Darien was wearing a suit, but his shirt was a grey cotton shirt that had the number 9 in red instead if a white button up.

"I don't know why we gotta be running and shit" Lita complained

"Because Serena left a note that said _'save me, it's an emergency, love any ho!'_" Darien said

"This shit better be starten' on time" Lita said as they got to the front and she grabbed the rope, but the bouncer grabbed it and said, "wait til your turn"

Lita was not happy, then she was like, "Narr Dawg, do you know who I am?" shaker her head in dis-belief

_**Back inside**_

As Serena and Mina re-entered the room their dates were at the bar drinking… getting drunk – just what they needed

_**Back out side**_

Lita was now playing with the bouncer's chest hair that was showing, "You know… I can wonders for you baby! Mmm" Lita said as she grabbed something from her pocket.

"Is that so" he said with a smirk.

She looked back up at him, "Yea, this is so" then bring the wax strip up she took the plastic covering off and placed it on his chest, "Imma a gunna make you cry like a little baby right now" then she moaned, then she ripped making the guy scream like little girl.

After watching Darien turned around, straight into some woman's boobs. She was very tall, and was wearing a black dress.

"Hey you… who thinks your cute? I do" the women said pointing to her self, "do you wanna take me home?" she asked, "no" was all Darien replied.

"Is it because I'm, to tall? I've got a step latter that has your name of it" she said laughing, but Darien just said "no"

"Aww, is it because you think I'm ugly?" but still, "no" was all Darien said

"Is it because you're gay?" but still, "no"

"Oh, incompetent?", still Darien just said "no"

"Is it because you don't understand the vigina?", Now shocked, Darien still said "no". But then the women suggested something, "I'd be happy to draw a chart". Making one very disturbed Darien.

_**To the fashion show – it's beginning**_

Women after women kept coming and coming, and Serena was getting nervous. "Mina, Mina. Pay attention cause he's coming out any minute" Serena said biting her nails.

Then suddenly he comes out. So she pulls her dates head between her boobs. Her date kept moving it, so she kept putting it back, then Mina yelled out, "Diamond" then he looked over. At first he was angry, but then Serena's date vomited down her chest, which caused Diamond to laugh as well as everyone else, making her just scream out of embarrassment.

Before she knew it, she was at the front of the building scream, "Oh My God, Oh My God" over and over again, "Why does this shit keep happening to me" she said hitting the bouncer with her bag then walking from the door. She was throwing another Temper Tantrum. Then bending down in exhaustion, and coming back she started yelling, "Why, Why? I'm so embarrassed, why do I always get embarrassed" while one of her boobs came out of the dress.

Then Lita was all like, "Girl, Girl" trying to get Serena's attention, "Are you on crack? Or outta cho mind? Cho big 'ol titties hanging out of cho dress" which cause Serena too look down. Then she quickly grabbed her boob and thought of something. While everyone around was shocked, look, no staring at her. Fed up with the embarrassment, she grabbed her other boob out and started shaking them around, then she left running down the street.

"Yo… that girl is psycho… I don't know her" Lita said turning back towards the Bouncer.

Around the corner of the street Serena was crying, curled up against the wall when Darien came. As he was seating down he spoke, "You know… you're wasting water" which made Serena laugh.

"We should get outta here. There's this big woman chasing me and could come any minute". Serena just smile at Darien. "Hey, lets have some ice-cream" an with they went to the ice-cream shop.

As Serena walked back to the counter where Darien was waiting, when she was cleaning herself up, she was wearing his jacket, "Please tell me I don't smell lie puke any more?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"You don't smell like puke anymore" Darien said trying not to laugh

Serena just smile, "You're a bad liar"

Then the waitress came, "what can I get you?" she asked

"Yea… I'll have the 'I just got dumped' sundae" which made the waiter laugh,

"I don't think that's on the menu dear", so Serena goes again, "Then make me the best sundae you can possibly imagine that could take away every painful experience that any man has ever done you wrong". The waited smiled then left to make it.

Then Darien spoke, "you now what I think?" which made Serena look at him,

"What do you think Darien?" She asked

"I think everything happens for a reason"

"Oh god, please don't give me any of that spiritual crap, I heard from a psychic this morning, said that the best I'm ever going to find is a white pony!" Serena said giving him a 'Yea' kinda look, "And to tell you the truth, I'd settle for a brown donkey"

"You know what Serena, maybe that's your problem". Serena just looked at him, "You just keep on settling for these idiots. I have known you for so long and every single day you teach me how to be a better person. But for some whatever reason you will not let someone love you the way you deserve to be loved!"

Serena looks at Darien with a sincere smile, "And how should I be loved Darien?" he just looks at her, there is a minute of silence, then the ice-cream is bought out. It's on a large plate with a mountain of ice-cream, and cream with a cherry on top, "thank-you" she said with wide eyes, while grabbing her spoon to eat, Darien gets up, "I've just gotta go to the bathroom".

In the bathroom Darien runs up to the mirror and slams him fists to it, "god your and idiot, you just gotta think, just fucking say it, say the fucken words just say it out loud, okay. Serena you should be loved like no one else in this world. You should smile everyday, knowing that every morsel of your being is being nourished by a man that will do anything he can to make Serena happy. Me Serena, I love you. The way you should be loved, is to be loved by me…. Now see, there you go… you can do this..." he said turning away from the mirror, and heard some guy "That was beautiful" then as he walked out, "thanks".

When Darien came back the whole sundae was polished off and Serena had a cream moustache and dribbles of cream down her chin.

"Serena, there's something I gotta tell you".

Serena looked at Darien, then wipes away at her mouth, "what is it?" she says turning full attention towards him

"Diamond destroyed all you camera equipment"

This totally shocked Serena, "what?",

"When Lit and I went to your place to pick it up, it was in a corner all smashed. I'm sorry"

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do with out my equipment, that was my life, my career"

"It's alright… I'll porn one of my guitars and I'll…" but Serena cut him off,

"No. no Darien, you've been collecting those things since forever. Just forget it. It's useless, I have no future" she said about to cry, then he spoke up,

"You know what Serena, what if you future is sitting right next to you? Maybe the person next to you want sot spend their entire life making Serena happy? Stop drowning yourself in this dark pit, and realise that the person sitting next to you might be your entire existence. Please take a chance for once?" Serena just looked at him, unsure what to say, then she turns to the guy that was sitting next to her – not John –

"excuse me" he had messy kinda hair, square face with jawbones sticking out. Green eyes and was wearing a black pants, and a black button up shirt.

"Yes"

"Are you by any chance my future?"

"Yes… yes I believe I am" he said looking at her.

Serena turned back to Darien, "What do you think? Should I go for it?" he just looks at her and nods no, but then nods yes. "Okay… wish me luck" Serena said as she took of his coat and leaves with the guy, after introducing. Leaving one Darien cursing to himself, then called out to the waitress, "can I please have one 'I'm a complete ass, dumb, pussy' sundae please"

Back at the guy's apartment, Serena is sitting on his couch while he stands up and turns some music on. Techno music. He starts dancing, rubbing himself, as she sits on the couch. Then she asks him if something is in the air, and he admits that there is a drug like substance in the air that gets people horny.

Then coming to his fireplace in front of her, he asks, "do you like to experiment sexually?"

He got a "arhh, what do you mena?" from Serena,

"You know, try new things"

Serena was unsure, "umm, no, not really",

"Good, I can't wait to teach you" he said walking out the lounge room to his kitchen, to the freezer and grabbing something out that was wrapped in a cloth.

Walking back in to the lounge he says, "Now count to 30 and come in to the bedroom"

"Okay" Serena said still sitting on the couch getting hornier. As he leaves she feels the stuff kick in and she gets up and dances. But then, so suddenly, she stops and turns around to come face-to-face with two doors. Remembering to come into the bedroom.

As she open the door she sees the guy naked, he's on his hands and knees on his bed with half a fish coming out of his ass. She stands there looking at him, 'what the fuck' is running through her mind. Then he screams at her, "touch my bass Serena! TOUCH MY BASS SERENA". Serena just looked at him shaking her head… oh no…

* * *

So what cha thinks? Pease review and let me know if ya'll liking this story so far, cause I am… lol, also, there is 6 chapters all together, I have spread them evenly out…. So yes… 6 chapters, this is the 3rd, so three more to go…. Can't wait…

Katie :)


	4. The Next Morning

**Got Dumped? (Serena Version)  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Summary:** Serena is a girl on the edge. Actually, she's in full-tilt emotional meltdown. Her Barbie dreams are lying in matters after she caught her hunky ken banging another doll.

Serena finds herself on the street - the Hollywood Walk of fame, to be precise - with no love and no plans except a half-baked quest (courtesy of a goofy fortune-teller) to "find the white pony".

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! I don't own the Sailor Moon in any way, including the characters. I also DON'T OWN the movie 'Dirty Love' which I used for my main idea of a story line. Other then that, this story is mine, not much, but still. So PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Rating**: M – May, most definitely, contain course language, mild violence, and some sexual references! So if you're unsure what makes guys different from chicks, please don't read, just a warning. So please enjoy!

**Chapter 4: **The Next Morning

**A/N:** for making you all wait longer then anticipated, i have added a this second one on right after the 3rd, sorry... for making you's wait, please enjoy...

_**

* * *

**_

Serena was sleeping in her own bed, in her own place. She practically looked dead. Then her 2 friends Lita and Mina come in. Lita had her hair in low pigtail. Wearing a green tee, and a pair of tight jean, while Mina had her hair down and was wearing a yellow and black diamond checker boob tube, and a mini black pleaded skirt. Her hair was down.

"Is she dead?" Lita asks to Mina

"No, she's not dead" Mina said staring at Serena's sleeping form

"How do you know?" Lita asked inquisitively

"Cause she'd be blue" Mina said matter-of-factly

Nodding in agreement, they tried to wake Serena up by lifting her bed cover off her. But they dropped it in disgust holding their noses, "Ewwwe, she smells like fish" Lita said loudly.

Serena then woke up shocked, "Did you do Charlie the fishermen last night, or do you need to doosh…" Mina said, Serena just started to sob… "Just leave me alone" and then she landed back on her bed,

"Take your time, don't nobody wanna smell that" Lita said as her and Mina left.

Night fall came, then a new day. Serena was still in bed, but this time Darien came over with some take away, "Ey.. I though you might want something to eat… so I'm just gunna leave it here, okay" then he left.

Night fall came and it gone again, another new day… Serena still laid in bed. This time, her besties came again, Mina and Lita, wearing similar stuff like the last time.

Serena was snoring, her chest coming up, and down. Then slowly Lita pulled out a plastic gun and slowly puts it to Serena's cheek. To this Serena woke up, wide eyes, "What the hell are you fucking doing?" she ask upon realizing it was her friends,

"Yeah, I knew that shit would work. Know gurl, you've been asleep for three days now" Lita said,

"I was not sleeping, I was thinking" Serena said pulling up the covers,

"Yeah… well you might think better when you don't smell like a dead fish" Mina said.

Serena quickly got up from bed, "NO, NO, NO, no, no." she said while wrapping herself in a sheet and walking out of her room, "don't ever say that word again" and she was gone.

Mina turned around, "Okay". Then her and Lita left the room, following Serena down the hallway, "Well I'm gunna go cook some frozen food" Mina said looking at Lita suspicious. Then coming to the bathroom door Mina yelled out, "I can make you a _**FISH**_sticks"

They then heard a "shut up… oh shit" from inside the bathroom.

They both looked at each other, "Wad up" Lita yelled back to Serena,

"I just got my periods" she whined,

"Well at least you aint pregnant and shit, right?"

Then Mina turned to Lita, "Would you help her with a baby?"

"I dunno, would you?"

"Babies are sticky"

"Well at least she could get some food stamps or sum'm" Lita said,

"Yeah, cause Diamond would have done nothing to help the baby"

"Um, meh" Lita nodded in agreement.

Then Serena said, "Gees, would you guys just shut up… I can't even believe there is not one tampon in the house",

Mina looked at Lita, then to the bathroom door, "nope, we're out"

"Then could you go buy me some?" Serena asked,

"I ain't got no money" Lita said,

"Forget it" Serena said while turning on the taps to the shower. Then after waiting for the temperature, she dropped the sheet around her, revealing bruises on her back. Bruises shaped like a fishes tail right down her back. As she stepped into the shower, she went back first, to wash her hair, but as soon as the water touched, she creamed and pulled on the plastic curtains that ripped off as she went face first out of the shower dropping to the floor with a big bang and ouch.

_**Mina**__** at Doctors**_

Mina looked shocked, "What do you mean I have herpes? That's not possible. I've only slept with" then looking around, thinking quick, "one guy in my life" she stated, lying right through her teeth, "People like me don't get diseases" she said angry and guilty.

Her doctor, who looked like a men had long brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a black business suit with a white blouse. Mina had her hair in a side ponytail done in a hot pink ribbon, with her hot pink right shoulder side bra trap hanging out of her yellow one side sleeve shirt with a hot pink miniskirt. Meanwhile the doctor was taping everything on her vide camera.

"People like you get herpes all the time. It's the naive one who think it can't happen to them" the doctor said.

To this Mina put bother hands over her face and stated to pretend cry, "But doctor" she said while moving her hands to look at the camera, then back again, "I can't live with this sort of pain" she said again in hysterics

The doctor looked at her in a what-the-fuck kinda way, "You won't have to. It's called Herpes away." She said lifting a tube of some sort. "It's a creamy little ointment with out any side effects" she said throwing the tube one the desk for Mina to read.

As she picked it up she pulled it to eyes and read out loud, "Take once a day to avoid out brakes". The doctor looked at her confused, then Mina went on again, putting it next to her right cheek, she smiles, starring straight into the camera, "I can't wait to tell my friends all about it" she said.

"Just stop" the doctor said shaking her head.

"What's wrong" Mina asked.

"I'm not believing a word you're saying" The Doctor said

"Well darr. That's cause I'm acting" she said in a dumb-ass kinda look,

The doctor then spoke, "I mean, I see quiet a few things on your resume, and I think, how could anyone have ever hired you. Then it dawned on me, every time they hire, it's by a man. You need to pay your dues in acting, not with men" she said passionately

"You don't know what you're talking about" Mina said.

"I hope one day you do know what I'm talking about" Doctor said disappointed

"Yeah, well I hate to rain on your parade lady, but his shit" she said lift the Herpes away product, "doesn't work!" throwing it at her and walking out.

_**At the Supermarket**_

Some random stuff was being heard over the speakers while Serena was in the ladies isle looking at tampons. She was wearing a blue tank top, white and yellow vertical striped skirt, with pink puma shoes.

She was holding her stomach (cramps from periods). When she grabbed the tampons that were on special she looked at her change on hand, she only had $3, and the tampons were $3.45. "oh shit" was all she said. She then looked for anything cheaper that could do the job, when she found a larger price tag, '_Nature's Friend, Super Heavy Duty maxi Pads $1.99',_ "Ahh narr" she said before placing the tampons back and grabbing a bag of pads.

As he left he isle she realised something wrong, and gasped, "Oh no" she said to herself. And as she looked down, there was blood on the floor.

"Shit" was all she said before turning around when she heard over the speakers, _'Isle 2 clean up'_ and run till she found the toilet in the shop. It was engaged. She knocked "Hello… hello… please hurry up, it's an emergency" Serena asked banging on the door. She then heard the women say back, "this is an emergency too sweetheart", then Serena heard the women take a dump; she gasped and nearly wanted to throw up.

So unsure what to do she made her way to the registers, but as she walked down the isle, she started to bleed again, and this time, leaving a trail of blood. When she reached nearly the end of the isle, she saw Diamond. He was wearing white pants, a yellow, black, red and white swirl shirt. Quickly hiding she gasps and tries to think what to do. Then on the speakers, _'Herbs, isle pick up in isle 2'_, glancing at the sign in the isle it reads 2, then where she was standing before, there was a pile of blood on the floor, so now she ran off again. Choosing another isle to turn down, the fruit and veggies, she runs looking back, then faces forwards, then bam, Diamond's there too, so she quickly hid behind the boxes squatting. Looking around to make sure no one was there, and to see if Diamond was gone, the speakers once again goes of, _'Herbs, isle pick up in produce'_. So Serena turns around to see what she means, only to see that all around her is a big pile of blood. "Oh shit" she said out loud to herself. Thinking of what to do she opens the pad bag and grabs a few to try and clean up the mess. The again, the speakers, _'Herbs, produce now'_ to this she quickly tried to clean the mess, yelling to now body, "No… no… I've got it covered" then not wanting to be seen, she grabs a few pads of the floor and tries to get up, as she does, there is a red spot on her ass all down her backside of the skirt.

Finally making it to the register she puts the Pads down and said to the chick, "When they were in the bag, they were $1.99" trying to see if Diamond hadn't seen her yet.

The chick just said, "Well I can't ring them up if there isn't a bag. I'm sorry"

"There is no bag. This is all that's left. Okay" Serena said trying to push the chick to hurry up

"Well I told you. I can't ring the up if there is no bag"

"Listen sweetheart, we're both girls okay. So just give me a break. Cause the longer I stand here, the more isles Herbs is gunna have to clean up" she said sarcastically

"Well that's your problem. Not mine" The checkout chick said with attitude riddled all over her words

"No, please" Serena said grabbing the pads in her hands again as the chick yelled out over the speakers. "Price check please on the _'Super Sized Maxi Pads'_, for the women who keeps bleeding all over the store" with a huge grin on her face.

Serena now wide eyed with embarrassment gets an angry look and grabbed the pads harder in her hands. Then looking at the chick with hated in her eyes she slaps the chick on her right cheek with the pads. Then her left cheek, then her right, then her left, then all together, then with one last slap she runs out of the store grunting.

"Get her" the chick says watching Serena run out of the store. So the officer that was in the next check out dropped his stuff and chased after her.

"Get back here, get back here" he yelled as they ran out of the store and, Serena just looked shocked trying to run faster. As she ran down another street of residential homes she purposely jumped into a bush and waited for the officer to run by. Now totally distorted, she pops her head up and gets out the bush, picks up the pads she dropped and ran back home.

As she ran into the entrance of her apartment building Darien came out with a guitar case in hand. "Hi Serena" he says with a look of curiosity,

"Hi" Serena simply said back while running backwards so he wouldn't see the back of her skirt.

"How are you going?"

"Good" she snapped,

"What you got there?"

"Nothing" then she was out of sight leaving a very worried and confused Darien.

_**In a gym – **__**Mina**_

Mina was in the full length mirror putting lip gloss on when she noticed a total hotty with blond hair enter the gym. She was wearing a pale pink mini skirt, and a paler pink singlet. She quickly hopped over to a bar and started doing something that would make her ass stick out, but unfortunately the guy didn't look, so she went back to her lip gloss.

Then behind her she seen a blonde and a brunette walk in towards the treadmills, both in sweat pants and sport bra. She paid no other attention to them. Until they started speaking,

Brunette: "So when are you going to see him again?"

Blonde: "Tonight. He's taking me to the Tangy Grill"

Brunette: "You are Soooo lucky you're dating a model"

Blonde: "He's not just a model, he's fucking Diamond Huntington. Top model"

To this Mina moved closer to listen

Brunette: "Maybe I should came around later and catch a drink?"

Blonde: "No way"

Brunette: "Why not?"

Blond: "Cause I'm gunna fuck the shit outta him" she said laughing

Now Mina wanted to vomit, but more so tell her friend Serena about this. But more so, get revenge and ruin the date. So she walk by, just stopping behind them and grabbed the towel that was nearby. Then quickly, with out being seen she chucked the towel at the blonde's feet making her fall over and quickly running out.

_**At **__**Lita's Wax Salon**_

Right now she was waxing some mans legs.

"Well I'm glad I play for the other team" she said looking at the guys legs

"Why? Because I'm waxing my legs?" he asks

"Yeah. Because I can get real real nosy at times and everything dawg" she said going to put more wax down

"Well actually I'm a magician and I'm doing an underwater act. Can't have any hair on my legs"

"Yeah. That's cool dawg. Where you from?"

"Well I flew in from Chicago actually"

Getting a good idea, Lita speaks again, "Hey… what cho doing tonight?"

He just grinned and shook his head no,

"Good, cause I would just love to hook you up with my girl, you know what I'm saying"

"That could be fun" was all he said as she ripped at the material from his legs

"It'd be real nice. She needs to get out real bad. You know what I'm saying? She'd been through some shit"

"Wow, well she sounds great" he sounded very sceptical

"Narr narr, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. She's just a super cool Barbie doll that just got dumped by Ken, but she cool, she's a good girl, ya know what I'm saying"

"Is there um.. umm, someplace cool, that you could recommend where I could taker her?"

Lita looked in thought applying another wax spot, "Umm, yea I was umm… actually thinking maybe at the Tangy Grill. Around 8, don't be late" then she tore off the strip again, "or I'll beat cho ass"

He swallowed hard, "and umm… anything else?"

"Pay me 40 bucks for the wax, and 20 bucks cause I look good" she said winking

He then went to his pocket of the shirt he was wearing and pulled out a note handing it to her, "here you go, keep the change"

When she grabbed it she look annoyed, "Yo. This is only a dollar"

He just went "Oh", snapped his fingers and pointed, "look again"

Lita then looked at the note and couldn't believe her eyes, "Hey wow baby, that's my boy" she said looking at the now $100 note.

"It's magic" he said wriggling his fingers and laughing.

_**Back at **__**Serena's House**_

Serena was in her bathroom, with nothing but a robe on. She's standing in front of her mirror reading something from the box of the face mask she has on. Her face is covered with a greeny brown baby vomit kinda colour.

"You will experience the tingling sensation as the fatty acids and food enzymes replenish the nurturance in your skin" she said to herself.

Then looking at her self in the mirror she practiced what she would say when she met the guy tonight, "Hi, how are you?", "Tom is it? Well I'm Serena", "So you're a magician huh, that's cool", then looking at herself one last time she held up the package again, "Remove with one smooth motion" she hummed, thinking it won't be too hard. So she grabbed the edge of the mask under lip on the right side. She squinted just in case but then un-squinted just when she was about pull. Upon pulling she let go quickly from the pain, "ouch" she screamed. Then slowly as it came off she pulled fast little by little, ouch after ouch until it was off her chin. After that she picked it up from the left side of her nose and yelped in pain quickly letting go with a slap. She then picked it up from the top of her nose and pulled, one, it was completely of her nose, two, it started lifting in her cheeks and forehead, then three, there was a rip noise and all that was on, was were her temples are.

After getting it off she called her mum while hopping into the bathtub.

"Oh, for crying out loud Serena, revenge is not the solution" her mother said with siting on the couch with her husband on the other eating dinner

"I'll be fine. It think" she said thinking about 'what ifs'

"And now you have lost your fiancé, your not gunna have kids till your 50" she said starting to yell

"MA, we were never engaged" Serena said

"That's a disgrace. You had been living with that man for two years!"

"Mum…"

"How about a nice catholic boy, remember that one…"

"Ma, I'm so not that type"

"Well what are you gunna do with your life now?"

"Become a heroin and a sex slave" Serena said sarcastically, but serious,

"Oh for peats sakes" her mother said slamming a fist on her leg

"Hey ma, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asked

Sernea then moved the phone to her ass that was hanging out the top of the water in the bath, put the phone over it, and farted

"Oh mercy" her mother said, then bring her phone to her ass and farting too, "huh" she said then hung up.

Out of the bath tub now, Serena was in a pair of hot pink matching bra and g-strings. She was jumping up and down trying to fit into a pair of jeans. She managed to get them on and do the zipper half way, but nothing more. That was till she got her own jeans, which actually fitted her.

She was now in a pair of jean standing in front of a mirror in her room putting on a necklace, when Lita and Mina came in

"Papa night dragon in da house" Lita said while putting a bottle of beer on her dutches

"Do you think you could magically make my ass smaller? Cause Mina didn't tell me that her jeans were a size negative 4" Serena said looking at Mina

"They're baggy on me. But don't let your big ass deter you from your mission. We want Diamond to eat his heart out" Mina said, in a nice way

"Oh, he will" Serena said with a smirk as she finished getting ready

In her lounge room Tom, the magician, was playing with his cards, trying a trick when Darien came in with a beer from the kitchen, "Hey, you arr… you want a beer?" he asked unsure if what to say as he was making some weird noises

"Yea sure" he said putting the cards away grabbing the beer

"So, magic aye?" Darien said, tom merely nodded.

Then Serena, Lita, and Mina came in to the room, "Hey" Serena said. She had put on a purple floral lacy like singlet.

Darien stood up, "Wow, you… you look beautiful" he said astonished, then Tom stood up and grabbed her hand, "I'm lucky" now shaking her hand. Serena just blushed, then letting go of her hands, Tom made a bunch of fake flowers appear, "oh okay" Serena said grabbing them and laughing I bit,

"Oh, well isn't that nice. I'll go put these in invisible water" Darien said grabbing the flowers from Serena and heading towards the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" Tom Asked,

"Okay" was all Serena said before he pulled her towards the front door. She looked back at her friends with wide eyes, saying you-are-gunna-die.

Once gone, Mina turned to Lita and asked, "What's invisible water?"

Lita just grinned, "Man, I dunno".

While in the kitchen Darien throw the flowers on the ground and crossed his arms, looking rather sad and depressed.

* * *

Oh wow… so there's a new guy… next chapter is their date… should be heaps of fun… heheeh 

Also, in this chapter i did a scene about womens periods, and if you have them or not, periods DO NOT happen like that. as in they don't bleed continuously like i made them to in this story... normally it's just a little bit at a time... so if you haevn't had them yet, don't be scared about how i wrote them, lol, it's all good...

Katie :)


	5. On The Date

**Got Dumped? (Serena Version)  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Summary:** Serena is a girl on the edge. Actually, she's in full-tilt emotional meltdown. Her Barbie dreams are lying in matters after she caught her hunky ken banging another doll.

Serena finds herself on the street - the Hollywood Walk of fame, to be precise - with no love and no plans except a half-baked quest (courtesy of a goofy fortune-teller) to "find the white pony".

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! I don't own the Sailor Moon in any way, including the characters. I also DON'T OWN the movie 'Dirty Love' which I used for my main idea of a story line. Other then that, this story is mine, not much, but still. So PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Rating**: M – May, most definitely, contain course language, mild violence, and some sexual references! So if you're unsure what makes guys different from chicks, please don't read, just a warning. So please enjoy!

**Chapter 5: **On the Date

_**

* * *

**_

Serena and Tom were seated I the middle of the room surrounded by people.

"So, Lita tells me you've been having a tough time lately" Tom asked

"Yeah, yeah, but I'd really rather not talk about it. I'd like to try and forget about it for like a whole, 10 minutes"

"I hope I can help" he said

"Me too… I need a great distraction right now" Serena said wide eyed to emphasize her point

"Oh really?" Tom said having in idea in his mind "huh, why don't you look underneath the table" he said.

Serena hesitated at first, but took a look anyways.

When she did she seen a bird, a dove to be precise, she then looked back up to Tom and spoke, "Ummm, there's like a fucking bird under the table" she said in disbelief

He just simply raised his brows and said, "Why don't you look again"

So when she did there was no bird, a few feathers, but no bird, amazing. She popped her head back up in surprise, "I swear to god, there was a bird there a second ago" she said.

He simply clicked his fingers and said, "It's magic". She then fake laughed as if to say, FREAK!

"Umm, I'm really hungry, so can we maybe call a waiter over here or something before I start noring at the table cloth?" Serena asked

"No problem" Tom said bringing is index, and middle finger behind his ears, with a painful look,

"You have a headache?" Serena asked,

But he shushed her, "I'm physically calling a waited" then he closed is eyes again. When he did Serena threw her hand in the air and waved a waited over so he wouldn't see.

The waited came over and asked, "Are we ready to order?" To this Tom opened his eyes, and was like, "am I good, or what?", Serena just fake laughed again

The waiter sensing her embarrassment asked, "Arr, would you care to hear the specials?",

Serena popped her head up, "sure",

"Wonderful" the waited said and carried on, "We have a Fettichini that is out of this world bathed in white source, and then we have the rabbit…"

But was cut off by tom yelling, "RABBIT" then laughed when Serena and the waiter looked at him like he was crazy, "I love rabbit" he said which made Serena stroke at her white rabbit little jacket like thing she was wearing.

"So I'll have the rabbit well done please, and a bottle of your best chardinea" the waited nodded then turned to Serena, but before any one could say anything, tom spoke for her, "she'll have the salad and the water"

The waiter turned and said, "Arrh.. yes.. certainly, I'll be right back"

Serena looked a bit annoyed, but didn't mind too much, she just wanted to get outta there, then Tom spoke, "I hope my rabbit doesn't eat your salad" he said laughing making Serena fake smile and laugh, feeling totally embarresed.

THEN she spotted something from the entrance, it was Diamond with that bimbo that was at the gym Mina was telling her about, but she had a neck brace on and was wearing an over revealing leopard print dress that came mid thigh. Diamond was wearing jeans and a red with white weird prints over the shirt. She then turned to Tom, "Will you arr, excuse me. I have to use the little girls room" which made him laugh.

_**In the Little Girls Room**_

As Serena walked in she looked disgraced, but then put a huge smile on when she noticed a small vender that had tampons inside. So she quickly pressed the button and twisted the knob, she stood back and waited for a tampon to come, but nothing, "come on" she thought to her self out loud, then twisting in more and banging on it she begged, "pleeaasssseeee?" but nothing, so she sobbed and walked over the marble sinks looking at her self in the mirror, then she talked to her self, "where'd he get that shirt?" she said annoyed, "that skank" she whispered with hate coving the words, then she admitted to her self, "she's pretty" and she sobbed back to herself, "why do exes look better when their exes?" she asked herself totally confused, "why am I talking to myself?" 'I dunno' her subconscious answered for her, "then shut up" she said, but then her subconscious answered again, 'you shut up'. To this she poked her tongue out to her self in the mirror and gave her the finger. Giving up she reached in to her bag and pulls out a super maxi pad. Then heading towards a toilet, she asks herself again, "why'd the blonde jump off the building? Steve the Maxi pad had wings" she said fake laughing going into the toilet and closing the door behind her.

While in the toilet a women came into the bathroom crying. Standing against the sinks, her back to the mirror. As Serena flushed the toilet and came out, the women hugged her. Serena looked shocked, not knowing what to do, so she weirdly hugged her back for re-assurance. The women then let her go, and said thank-you before leaving. After women left beck shook her head in a what-the-hell way, washed her hands, and left back to the table.

_**Back at the Table**_

When she arrived back at the table, Tom was just sitting there. She sat down and said a quick "Hi".

His eyes widened, "woooww… you love more beautiful." He said with a smile.

She just laughed a little bit and turned head to noticed her ex. They were seated in a far corner, and that WHORE was saying something to him, dragging her chair closer, and they were about to kiss. But not to be rude, she answers back to Tom, "huh, what, no thanks" still keeping eye contact on her ex.

"Oh, oh no, I didn't ask you anything, I was gunna ask… say, that you look even more beautiful" she juts looked at him, then down on the table.

On the table there was a folded napkin in a flower, "Oh, you made this into a flower, that's so sweet…" she started, but he cut her off, "no, no, no…that not me, it was him" he said pointing to the waiter who was smiling and gave her a wink, "oh" she said, disappointed, then chucked it back on the table.

"So, beautiful, where would you like to go after this?" he asked in a sexy voice.

She leaned in, "Why don't we figure that out later. Right now I just wanna sit in this chair and stay put" she said.

But then he moved his hands towards her, open palms on aside and shaked them, then going up, then her chair magically lifted of the ground, "or, maybe not" she said a bit scared.

"You weigh 125 pounds, right?" he asked,

She just laughed, "no, I'm 115…" she said smiling around at everyone, then he lifted her higher, "125" she said in an angry whisper to tom, who then lifted her down.

Just as he did, the waited came, "One salad for the gorgeous lady" he said handing her the salad with a smile. Then grabbing the other plate, "and the rabbit" he said coldly putting the plate down. Then as he was about to walk off, before Serena grabbed him, "Can you please send a blue volcom, to that guy seating over in the corner" she said pointing to her ex. The waited nodded and left. As he did Tom grabbed his champagne glass in one hand, while the other held a knife and banged the water glass to make a toast. "Okay, I'll go first" he said placing the knife back down.

Serena just interlocked her fingers and held then to her neck, "I didn't know we were taking turns, haha".

Then Tom went on, "Okay lets see,… your beauty is like, arr, magic spell. So mysterious and tricky, can make an angle lose his wings, but can conquer any dragon" while he was talking beck noticed her ex about to kiss, then tom finished talking, so she turned her concentration back on Tom. She just laughed at his toast to herself. Then he said holding his glass up, "I really hope you let me inside, cause I'd really love to taste your treasure",

To this Serena smiled at her self, "well my treasures under construction right now, so…" she said taking a sip of her champagne.

"Oh" was all he said, sounding a bit disappointed, then took a sip himself. "now you" he said putting the glass back on the table.

Serena now looked happy, "Oh, okay, umm.." then she noticed her ex had just got the drink she sent, now happy that she had gotten his attention, she thought of the proper toast to make to totally make him jealous, "Your love spell has worked so well, that it has completely taken control over my body, and making me do things I would _never do in my life_" then she drunk the whine. Tom looked uber happy and drunk to it, hoping he would be a lucky man that night, but unfortunately, her treasure is under construction… :(

As she finished drinking, she got up from her chair, and started to crawl on the table, but she knocked the glass of water over, that went all over Tom.

He got up, "I'm sorry, sorry" she said getting back down in her seat. Tom the held his hands over the table, to do magic, "no, no, please… it's okay..." Serena tried to stop him, but he went for the table cloth. Meanwhile her ex was watching everything, getting interested when he went to grab the cloth. Tom was trying to do the trick were you take the cloth right from underneath the stuff on the table, but unfortunately, it didn't work, the material was wrong for the trick, so every this went flaying straight into Serena's lap. Her ex was now in laughing hysteria as Serena had all the food down her front. She looked very pissed, not happy, extremely embarrassed. So that is why they left.

They were now driving in the car and Tom was telling Serena some weird random stuff, "and the wizard said to the little boy, you can't do magic with your bare hands, you need a magical wand" he then pulled out a wand at taped it on her head, waving it around – not good when you driving –

She then grabbed it out of his hands and hit it with him, "will you shut the fuck up!" He then swerved the car and was driving everywhere all over the roads, and that was when a police officer pulled them over.

They sat quiet in the car until an officer came; there were two, "What the hell was your problem? Who realise you could have killed somebody?" the officer asked to tom, who was driving.

"Well first, top of the morning to ya officer" he said taking an air hat off, then laughed, "I'm sorry officer, there was actually a big BEE" he said looking at Serena, "in the car, and I'm allergic".

The officer looked at him with a is-this-fuck-for-real kinda look, "a bee?" the officer said, mocking him, Tom nodded. The officer now angry, "Sir I'm gunna have to search your vehicle. Could you please pop the truck for me?" he said while he got up from his leaning position,

"Well sure" Tom said as he pocked the button with a "pop" and "there you go".

Both officers then walked to the back of the car, "so what do we got?" one says to the other,

"Just a couple of smart asses with attitude" he said lifting the boot. Both officers were shocked. Inside the trunk was a pile of C4, with a push detonator thingy, and a plush rabbits head on top of the stack. "Well, well, we've got ourselves a couple of bombers" one says they say putting the trunk down.

Meanwhile, Serena asks from seeing the officers looks, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?",

Tom whispers back, "Don't worry, follow my lead".

Just after he says that, the officers are either side of the car, and were holding their guns to back, and toms cheeks, "Don't move!"

Serena totally scared. "You wanna tell me what the hell you got in the trunk?" the officer asks.

"Yeah. I'm a magician" Tom said sarcastically.

Then the other officers says, "I didn't know magicians carried C4!"

Serena oven more scared turns to Tom, "C4? What the hell is C4?" she says worried.

Tom then turns to her, and in a superior, factual voice, he tells her, "C4, is actually a very powerful explosive" he says thinking he's top shit.

"EXPLOSIVE! Are you out of your mind?" she said frantically. Then in a low, nearly sobby voice, "wait, of coarse you are!".

The officers then look at each other, then Tom starts to speak again. "Look, I can explain. I'm doing an underwater trick, on the 'tonight' show" he said slapping the gun away from his cheek, "and um… there's a big explosion on the end. That's it".

The officers didn't believe them, so they say, "Okay, that's it, get out of the car!" so they get out of the car and are taken down to the police station.

Serena and Tom were now both standing in front of two female officers that are writing stuff on the desk.

Then one says, "I will need you both to remove all of you garments please" she said looking at them, totally serious.

Serena gasps, especially since she has her periods. "Umm…" thinking off her head, "can we both do this separately? I hardly know him?" Tom nods.

"Yeah well, that's what they all say. So remove all you cloths NOW" one officer said getting a bit angry.

Tom was about to say something when the women gets up from her desks banging he hands to it. She walks over, and stands in front of Serena, "Either you do. Or I do it for you" she said looking her up and down,

"Okay" Serena said in a low voice. She then started to remove her cloths, stopping at her jeans,

"Your almost there" the officer says,

Serena looks at her innocently "Please? Please? I am begging you. Let me do this some place else?" in a low whisper voice. The officer then puckers up and looks at her in a if-you-don't-do-it-then-I-will. Serena's reactions were quick, she then starts to unbutton and unzip her jeans and slowly pulls them down, revealing her pink g-strings, and the super maxi pad that was half hanging out the front of her pants.

The officer then looks at Serena, stunned, "what is that? a mattress?" Serena just breathed harder in embarrassment, looking down at the ground, totally not where she wanted to be. The officer then looks at her one last time, and turns to Tom, "Alright, it's your turn" the officer says slapping his chest then going back to her seat. Tom the quickly undresses to his boxers. While doing so he glances at Serena to see what the hell was pocking outta her undies. Serena just sobbed, tears of embarrassment. The officer then walks back outing on her gloves, "well I won't be giving her the cavity search, so it looks like it's your lucky day bastard" then to his ears, "drop 'em" she commanded. Tom the quickly drops them, and the women starts fishing around, then she looks more interested, has she found something? All she says, "well, well, well, what do we have here" and she starts pulling out some kind of material tired together – you know that colourful stuff clowns have up their sleeves. Well anyways, Serena then puts one hand to her side to block out what the officer was pulling at and then looks at Tom in a what-the-fuck look.

He looks at her holding his hands over his dick, "I was saving this trick for later" giving her a small smile.

Serena then fake laughs and see what the officer was doing, she was shocked, and not to mention, felt less embarrassed by having her super maxi pad hanging out.

They then got their photos down, plus finger prints and were put in separate cells. Serena was put in a cell where one other women was. She was a hooker, of course. The hooker had on killer high clear heels, mini denim skirt, and a blue bra like top. Her hair was totally messy, no doubt teased. Serena said hi while walking past her to the next seat, the hooker just simply said hello back.

Once Serena sat she looked at the hooker, "can I ask you sumthing?"

The hooker turned her head, "I ain't go no where"

"What made you get into your… profession?" she asked,

"I walked in on my boyfriends fucking another girl" she simply said.

Serena had a look of shock on her face, and then started to cry, "That's it, that's it. I knew it" she got up and started to kick the air, "I'm joining your party" she said leaning against the wall. The hooker now turned to beck, chewing her gum, but looking at her as if she was a fucking mental case.

The hooker then said, "you know what I realised. Sometime you just gotta face the music and move on".

Serena then made chatting signs with her hands, "blar, blar, blar. Yea right lady" and walked over to the far side slipping down the wall. As she settled herself, she noticed something written on the wall,

"_T__he hardest love to learn is that, which is dark. The kind that causes the most pain. It is up to the SOUL to look past that dirty love and regain the beauty that illuminates so bright before… PURE LOVE!"_

After reading, Serena wanted to cry again, "yeah right. My white pony's probably in a glue factory by now" and she started to cry again. Not wanting to hear, the hooker starts to sing.

* * *

Ohhhh….. she's in jail… don't worry it's just an over night thing… well anyways next chapter is going to be the final one…. Can't wait…. Arhhh. Wonder whats gunna happen... Mmmm

Katie :)


	6. Two Weeks Later

**Got Dumped? (Serena Version)  
**By Katie-lee Brady

**Summary:** Serena is a girl on the edge. Actually, she's in full-tilt emotional meltdown. Her Barbie dreams are lying in matters after she caught her hunky ken banging another doll.

Serena finds herself on the street - the Hollywood Walk of fame, to be precise - with no love and no plans except a half-baked quest (courtesy of a goofy fortune-teller) to "find the white pony".

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! I don't own the Sailor Moon in any way, including the characters. I also DON'T OWN the movie 'Dirty Love' which I used for my main idea of a story line. Other then that, this story is mine, not much, but still. So PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Rating**: M – May, most definitely, contain course language, mild violence, and some sexual references! So if you're unsure what makes guys different from chicks, please don't read, just a warning. So please enjoy!

**Chapter 6: **Two Weeks Later…

**A/N:** Okies doke, this is the last chapter, YAY!!! Well firstly, sorry for the wait, and secondly, hope you enjoy it… cause I enjoyed writing it, lol… :) Also this is two weeks after the jail incident, and during that time, nothing much happened, so yea.

_**

* * *

**_

Darien was waiting in line, next to be served. He was holding four of his guitar cases. There was some women saying that she had to sleep with some 70 year old guy to this 'ring' and it wasn't even worth much, so she started to argue. And if you haven't already noticed, Darien is at a porn store.

Finally giving up, the women leaves and Darien walks up with his four guitar cases in hand, "hi" he says putting them down.

The guy looked at him. He was Indian with short curly balk hair and a moustache. He was wearing a pair of jeans and top, looked as if he was mid 40's. "What have you got for me?" he asked

Darien answered his question. "I've got a 1968 Martian D18, a 59 Gretch Duet Det, a 59 Country Western, and a 66 Conet".

The guy cringed at the first three guitars, but when he heard the 66 Conet, he asked Darien if he could see it. So Darien pulled it up to the counter facing the latches to the man behind the counter. The man then opened the case to check it out himself. "You like it?" Darien asked as the man looked surprisingly happy.

He didn't answer; he just picked up the guitar and checked it out, as if it was the most precious thing in the world, "I can not believe my eyes. This is the very guitar I played for my wife at our wedding" he said shocked.

Darien looked at him a little weird, "are you sure it was _that very_ guitar?"

"Yes" the mad said, and then pointed to the engravements on the guitar near the top, "You see this. R, is for Rashior, which is me, and M, is for Mona my wife".

Darien looked at him wide eyed in surprised, "Yeah, I've always wondered what that meant. That's a… pretty amazing right".

"No, no. It was meant to be. I always knew it would come back me. How much do you want for it? Name your prise. You can keep the others, I have no need for them" he then asks looking at Darien.

Darien didn't know what to say. He looked dumbfounded, "$3000?" he said unsure if it was too cheap, or too much.

The man behind the counter then knelt down under the counter and pulled out a box from underneath the counter. He opened the box and pulled out a pile of money wrapped by a rubber band, "Done" the man said giving the money to Darien. Darien was about to turn around when the man spoke again, "Wait" so Darien turned to see what he wanted. "Here is another $500. For taking good care of it, thank-you" the man said looking at the guitar again. Darien then took the money and left.

_**A NIGHT OUT**__** – At some Nightclub**_

All three girls; Serena, Lita, and Mina, plus Darien were at some bar.

Darien is wearing black pants, and black formal shoes, a white button up shirt with a suit jacket. Serena is wearing a pair of white leather pants, a black singlet with a black and white beaded necklace. Her hair is down, and she is wearing black high heels. Lita's wearing her super tight skinny leg dark denim jeans with a black singlet and lots of gold chains around her neck. Her hair is done in tight curls and finished off with black ankle boots. Lastly, Mina's wearing a mini black skirt, hot pink singlet. Her hair is done up in a high messy pony tail finished of with black heels.

They are currently standing at the bar. The girls are picking up their shot glasses proposing a toast, while Darien is off somewhere. "Here's to the men that we love. Here's to the men that love us. But the men that we love will never love us, so fuck all the men, and here's to us!" and with that the girls drunk their shots.

Mina then finds some director dude that had just came into the bar and decides to talk to him, leaving Serena and Lita behind, but also, Darien is walking back to them.

"Oh my god" Serena said eyes wide with a frown. She has just spotted her ex and some skanky whore. "Why do we always bump into our exes when we get past them? Can't they just die when we're done with them?" she goes off starting to blabber on.

Darien then leans towards her, "Serena you want me to go ask him to leave?" he asked her.

"No, no, no. It's okay. I'm just gunna go deal with this they way I know how" Serena said as she took another shot of the bar counter, skulled it and then left to hit the dance floor. Just as Serena was about to go, some women came up from behind Darien and tickles him. It's the women from the fashion show. Serena looks at him, emotionless, then Lita takes her hand, "let's drop it like it's hot", and with that they left for the dance floor. Leaving Darien to try and get away from this woman who would not leave him alone.

While dancing Serena moved from partner to partner. She was losing herself in the music, letting go of everything around her. At the bar Darien just watched in disgraced while the women next to him asked him a question, "Do you believe in destiny?" she asked. Darien just looked at her blankly, "Used to" then resumed looking at Serena.

Deciding it was time for a drink; Serena made her way out of the crown, only to end up face to face with Diamond. He looked at her then grabbed his new girlfriends and pashed her, right in front of Serena, making her lose her smile, and start to wanna cry.

Suddenly it felt like everything around them stopped while she walked towards him, in slow motion too, he stood there looking at her like she was nothing but some chick he used to know. She then asked, "Why?"

He looked at her, then his girlfriend spoke, "Your right, she does look better from a distance" Diamond then grabbed her by her waist and looked back at Serena; "I don't know why. So why don't you just leave us alone. God"

Serena looked at him in disgust, cringing her nose, "No. I think you do know why. Because the night before all this we looked each other in the eye and said we would always be together. And I believed you" she said in disbelief. Feeling the urge to cry, but held it in.

Diamond then laughed in his throat at Serena, "This was over a _long_ time ago Serena. You just weren't giving me what I needed" he said looking at his girlfriends.

Serena looked at her, and then back at Diamond, "What was that? Gonorrhoea?"

Diamond shushed her, "Get over your self Serena. I don't give a shit about you. I don't know if I ever did. So why don't you just get the fuck away from me" he said waving her away, then laughing at her.

Serena looked sad, really feeling the urge to cry, her eyes lining with tears, but determined to hold them in. Just as he was about to something else, his girlfriend took a step back as Darien came running over and BAM, he punched Diamond straight in the face.

Serena was chocked. Unbelieved at the sight that took place before her. Darien then looked proud of his work, then turning to Serena with a smile, she smiled back.

Darien then said looking down at Diamond, "See I told ya, just you and me bud. Me and you."

Serena bit her bottom lip, blushed immensely and was then smiling at him, her knight in shining armour, but then that huge ass woman came behind Darien and shoved his head in her boobs.

Serena then looked disgusted, ewwe. But also at the same time, her heart was once more broken again; her knight in shining armour is taken.

Unable to take it anymore she ran out of the club crying. She waited for a taxi, but decided she needed the fresh air, so she walked home.

Meanwhile Lita was checking out some hot ass, Mina was seducing the director, while Darien ran away from the women who kept annoying him all night and tried to find Serena. He saw the hurt in her eyes when she ran out of the club. But he couldn't find her, so he went to her place, and once more, she was not there so he decided to wait for her.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Serena walked home slowly, thinking, not about her and Diamond, but random stuff that she passed, hoping it would take her mind of Diamond, but it didn't make her stop crying.

When she finally got home she dropped her bag and coat on the couch and turned on the light, as she did she came face to face with the stuff on her kitchen table. It was a light blue, rather large bag open, with cameras, films, and everything else she used to have inside, and around. She covered her mouth in awe. She felt like crying again, but this time from pure happiness. When she heard a noise come from behind her she turned to see Darien coming from the hallway. He stopped and looked at her.

"Did you do this?" she asked him as tears begun to trim her eyelids

He looked at her, "It's your future. It makes you happy. I wanna make you happy Serena" he said looking straight at her, beyond just her eyes, but into her soul. She looked at him confused, her eyebrows joined. He walked closer, "I will do anything to make you happy Serena". They were now noses apart.

He was about to kiss her when she turned away, "sorry, but I'm not ready to get into a relationship again. I'm sorry Darien" she said bitting, sucking her bottom lip in regret.

He looked at her; "yeah sorry" he said coldly then left through her front door.

She stood there looking at the door he went through. Then touching her lips, she really did regret doing that. So she quickly left out her front door, and knocked on the door next to her apartment. It was Darien's door. He didn't answer so she grabbed the spare key he hid on top of the door ledge and opened the door, "Darien" she yelled, but no answer, she then looked straight ahead to the wall where he hung his guitars. Sho noticed one missing. 'Did he really do this for me?' she asked herself. She then wanted to cry from the mistake she done. A truly big mistake at that. So she quickly left and hopped into her car. She drove around until she found him walking down a nearby street.

"Darien, Darien, I'm sorry please. Just get in the car" Yelled out to his while pulling up next to him. He stopped and looked at her.

"I put my heart out on the line, and it got trampled on" she looked at him intensely, "you say you should always give something a go. So why don't you take you advise and take a chance on me?" he said to her starting to walk away again.

"I didn't know Darien, please" she yelled out to him, tear about to fall.

"Serena, the way you should be loved should be by me. I LOVE YOU. I love you, and I always have since the first time I met you" he said walking away. Tears now falling from Serena's face as she watched him walk away.

But as he did he put his foot in the soil of a street tree, so he tried to pull his foot out, but it was stuck.

"At least let me give you a ride home" she said not wanting him to leave her

"Nar, I need time to think" he said. Then he saw the bus came, "I'm gunna catch the bus" still not being able to get the shoe out, so he pulled his foot out and ran over to bus stop on the other side of the road.

Serena watched him. Deciding to be a good friend she went over to the tree and tried to tug the shoe out. She knelt down and started to pull, but nothing. Getting more into it, she put all her strength in and pulled some more. At first it wouldn't budge, but then it suddenly loosened and came out making her lose balance and hit the ground on her but. She held the shoe in front of her and looked at it. The shoe was actually a white sneaker. Nothing special, it looked pretty ordinary. AS she studied the shoe she read the writing on the back heel part out loud to herself, "white pony". 'Some brand' she thought to herself.

As she got up to give Darien the shoe she noticed he was getting on the bus. As she watched him talking to the bus driver it just clicked with her, 'WHITE PONY'. The mystical oracle told her that her true love was a white pony!

She then ran ever to the bus that was just driving off. So she then jumped on the moving bus on the back, trying not to fall off, "Darien, Darien" she yelled as she got his attention, "YOU'RE MY WHITE PONY" she yelled holding the sneaker up, shaking the shoe around.

Noticing she was most probably gunna fall off the bus, he got up from his seat and walked tot eh door, "STOP THE BUS".

When the bus came to a halt Serena suddenly fell from the bus on to the ground. Darien came running out the bus to her, "Darien, you're my white pony" she said in a huge smile, holding his shoe just looking straight into his eyes.

He just looked at her, "come on, lets go home" he said holding his hand out for her to get up. When she was up she claimed his lips as her own. They held for a minute before pulling away from lack of oxygen. They then looked at each other, staring straight in to the depths of their eyes. Then hand in hand they walked away down the street, back to Serena's car, to drive off into the night and live happily ever after.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+ THE END +-+-+-+-+-+**_

* * *

Awwwwwwe, so what did we think? I thought it was romantic… yes very… :) well once again, sorry for the wait and hope you all enjoyed reading my story. Please review and let me know what you think about the overall story. What I did right and wrong, as I can only learn from my mistakes… THANK-YOU all for reading.

Katie :)


End file.
